VKook Always Love You
by SUcanfly
Summary: "AKU HANYA INGIN MEMINTAMU MENEMANIKU KE KEDAI ICE CREAM YANG BARU BUKA ITU HYUNGIE.." ... "Gwaenchana.. Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku sunbae ? Panggil aku hyung.. Taehyung hyung. Atau V Hyung. Arra ?" ... "Nado saranghae .." Vkook Fanfiction - Always Love You Songfic - Oneshoot Author : Anaknya ChanBaek Cast : Kim Taehyung , Jeon Jungkook Pairing : Vkook Genre : Romance,AU


**Vkook Fanfiction - Always Love You**

 **Songfic - Oneshot**

 **Author : Anaknya ChanBaek**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung , Jeon Jungkook**

 **Pairing : Vkook**

 **Genre : Romance,AU**

 **Desclaimer : Cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan YME dan Emaknye masing-masing,kecuali Suga :v Gue disini cuma pinjem nama doang :3**

* * *

 _ **Akhirnya ku temukan yang selama ini ku cari,cari.**_

 _ **Kamulah yang ku mau menemani hari ku selalu,selalu.**_

 _ **Hilang, semua sedih hati, dengan mu ku rasakan cinta,cinta.**_

Ku hadapkan diriku di hadapan namja imut dan cantik ini yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon rindang. Ku lihat setiap inchi wajahnya, SEMPURNA , itulah yang selalu di pikiranku. Wajahnya yang cantik, wajahnya yang imut, hidung nya yang mancung, kulitnya yang putih tanpa ada segores bekas lecet, dan gigi kelinci nya memberi kesan imut pada wajahnya.

Aku sempurna dengan dirimu, aku sempurna jika bersamamu, aku sempurna jika di sisimu . Aku beruntung bisa memilikimu Jeon Jungkook. Terimakasih Tuhan, kau telah memberikan malaikat yang terbaik diantara malaikat terbaik lainnya. "Eunghhh.. Taehyung-ah.. Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu..Aku tahu aku tampan.." ujarnya saat terbangun dari tidur cantinya. "Mwo ? Kau tidak tampan Jungkook-ah..Kau.. Kau sangat cantik kau tahu" ucapku sambil mendekat kan wajahku ke wajahnya. "Y-yaakk ! " ku lihat wajahnya memerah . Dan ia pun langsung membelakangiku. Ku peluk dirinya dari belakang dan ku letakkan dagu ku di ceruk lehernya."Kookie-ya.." panggilku padanya. "Hng ?" jawabnya singkat . "Terimakasih.."

"Untuk apa ?"  
"Terimakasih telah menjadi kekasihku, terimakasih karena kau mau mewarnai hariku, terimakasih karena kau telah mengisi hatiku, terimakasih karena kau selalu mengisi hariku dengan tawa dan senyummu dan terimakasih.. karena kau telah mencintaiku." Ucapku tepat di telinganya. Ku lihat wajahnya kembali memerah dan dia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan . Aigoo.. Bunny ku yang satu ini memang benar-benar lucu.

* * *

 _ **Kamulah,bunga dari tidurku,mimpi-mimpi indahku,selalu tentang kamu.**_

 _ **Kamulah,bintang dari hatiku,akan ku jaga selalu,selalu tentang kamu.**_

"Taehyung-ah..."

"Hng ?"

"Hyung…"

"Hng?" ucapku masih berkutat dengan komik yang semalam belum selesai kubaca.

"Taehyung hyung… " ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang merengek. "Wae ?" ucapku reflek dan agak membentaknya. "M-mian.. Aku mengganggu ya ? Yasudah.. Aku pergi.." ucapnya dengan nada yang kecewa. Astaga, apa yang ku perbuat ? Aishh.. Taehyung bodoh ! "Kookie-ya..Bukan begitu.."

"Ani..Jika kau sibuk , aku akan pergi sendiri.." ucapnya ingin beranjak pergi, namun aku langsung menariknya hingga ia terduduk di pangkuanku, dan berhadapan dengan wajahku, dapat ku lihat wajah imutnya sekarang. Hihihii..Dia ngambek ternyata. "Ada apa hm ?" tanyaku padanya. "Ani" ucapnya dingin . "Katakan padaku Chagiya.." ku lihat wajahnya memerah sekarang, Kim Taehyung, kau pintar sekali membuat wajahnya memerah. "Aniyo.." ucapnya lagi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Katakan padaku, atau bibirmu akan habis sekarang juga," ucapku padanya dan itu agak membuatnya tersentak.

"Satu…"

"…."

"Dua…"

"…."

"Ti…"

"AKU HANYA INGIN MEMINTAMU MENEMANIKU KE KEDAI ICE CREAM YANG BARU BUKA ITU HYUNGIE.."

Astaga, jadi dia mengganggu ku dari tadi hanya karena ingin membeli Ice Cream ? Bunny ku yang satu itu memang kelewat polos -_- "Aigoo.." ucapku sambil mencubit pipinya. "Geure.. Tapi.. Ada syaratnya.." lanjutku. "Apa ? Apa syaratnya ?"

"Poppo.." ucapku sambil menunjut ke arah bibirku . "Ahaahha.. Tidak ..Aku hanya ber.." belum selesai aku berucap tiba-tiba Jungkook langsung mengecup bibirku dan berlari menjauh "Kajja hyungie.. Jangan sampai terlambat ! Nanti aku kehabisan Ice Cream Vanila !" ucapnya berteriak . Akupun terkekeh geli dan berlari ke arahnya.

* * *

 _ **Tak kusangka semua menjadi nyata.**_

 _ **Ku sambut terang,karena kau telah datang sayang.**_

 _ **Tenanglah dirimu takkan ku sia-siakan.**_

 _ **I've been waiting so long for you to hear this love song.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Ku berjalan menyusuri lorong ini aku harus mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal di loker. Ku buka lokerku dan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terjatuh tepat di depan kakiku. Akupun berjongkok jan mengambilnya. Jika ku perhatikan dari bentuknya, ini seperti… Surat cinta ? Dari pada aku mengira-ngira lebih baik ku buka saja. Ku buka perlahan surat itu. Ku baca deretan-deretan kata yang tertulis disana. Kata-katanya sangat menyentuh hatiku dan membuat perutku seperti ada ribuat kupu-kupu yang hinggap. Tapi… Apa dia tidak salah orang ? Jujur, aku bukanlah orang populer yang memiliki banyak penggemar, aku hanya siswa berprestasi yang bisa dibilang pendiam, sebenarnya aku tidak pendiam jika mereka mengajakku bercanda._

 _Ku masukkan surat tadi dan bukuku ke dalam tas. Lalu aku jalan menuju pun mendudukan diriku di bangku favoritku,tepatnya di sebelah jendela yang tepat menghadap kelas X-1 . Dimana aku bisa melihat seorang namja manis, yang ku cintai. Aku mencintai nya sejak pertama ia masuk disini, yaitu saat MOS. Saat itu ia dihukum karena tidak membawa bekal. Dia di suruh membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah yang hampir satu tahun tidak pernah di bersihkan. Saat itu ku lihat mata nya yang sembab dan merah, tanda bahwa ia habis menangis. Entah setan dari mana, aku menghampirinya. Saat itu ia sedang berjongkok memeluk kakinya. "Kau tak apa ?" ucapku di depannya. Ia pun mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Aigoo.. Dia sangat imut saat itu . "Ye.. Aku tidak apa sunbae.." ucapnya. Lalu ku rebut sapu yang ia pegang "Kembalilah bersama temanmu.. Tidak perlu dilanjutkan." juga pengurus osis, jadi aku juga bisa mengatur dong.."T-tapi.."_

" _Kembalilah..Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab.." ucapku padanya, tiba-tiba ia memelukku. "Gomawo sunbae ! Jeongmal !" Aku pun bingung sekaligus terkejut atas perlakuannya padaku, tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak kencang saat itu. "A-ah.. Jwoseonghamnida sunbae." Ia pun membungkukan badannya 90 derajat. "Gwaenchana.. Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku sunbae ? Panggil aku hyung.. Taehyung hyung. Atau V Hyung. Arra ?" ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berlari menuju lapangan._

 _Sejak saat itu aku jadi terobsesi dengan anak itu._

 _Tak terasa bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Aku pun pulang kerumah._

 _SKIP_

 _Keesokan harinya ku coba membuka lokerku lagi . Lagi dan lagi terdapat surat cinta beserta coklat di dalamnya. Dan kali ini terdapat inisial dari si pengirim. 'JK' siapa ? aku tisak mengenal inisial itu. Begitu pula keesokan harinya._

 _Seminggu berlalu aku selalu mendapatkan surat itu di lokerku. Aku tak pernah bosan untuk membaca nya sampai habis._

 _Keesokan harinya, ku lihat di lokerku, ternyata surat itu tidak ada. Sepertinya ia sudah sadar kalau dia ternyata salah kirim._

 _Aku pun berjalan lesu menuju kelas, tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil nama ku "Taetae hyung.." panggil nya sambil berlari ke arahku. "Hosshh hoshhh." Ku lihat dia kelelahan karena mengejarku. Aigoo, dia.. orang yg ku cintai diam-diam selama ini. "Hyung…Sebenarnya..Anu..Aku…Ini.." Ia pun memberikan sepucuk surat kepadaku. Ku baca sampai baris terakhir dan kalian tahu apa yang tertulis di kalimat terakhir ? Yaitu 'Taehyung hyung.. Will you be mine ?' dan terdapat inisial 'JK' disana. Jadi selama ini.. "Hyung..Sebenarnya.. Aku.."_

" _Nado saranghae .." ucapku padanya.. Ia pun menundukan kepalanya "setidaknya bisakah aku tahu siapa namamu ?" ucapku lagi "Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook lengkapnya."_

" _Nama yang indah" ucapku dengan senyum "Baiklah, kau milikku sekarang Jeon Jungkook"_

* * *

 _ **Apapun yang akan terjadi ku kan selalu jadi milikmu.**_

 _ **So this is my heart,this is my soul, I will be here forever.**_

Jungkook-ah.. Terimakasih karena kau telah menjadi milikku mekipun belum seutuhnya. Tapi aku berjanji akan menjadikanmu seutuhnya milikku,mengubah margamu menjadi sama sepertiku, kita akan bersama, merawat dan menjaga anak kita kelak, tertawa dan bercanda bersama bersama anak-anak kita kelak.

Jungkook-ah.. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku.

Jungkook-ah.. Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, namun yakinlah padaku bahwa rasa cintaku padamu lebih besar dari pada rasa cintamu padaku. Rasa cintaku padamu melebihi aku mencintai saudara-saudaraku, melebihi aku mencintai keluargaku.

Jungkook-ah.. Tetaplah bersamaku sampai maut memisahkan kita kelak. Meskipun maut memisahkan kita, tetaplah bersamaku di surga kelak.

 **SARANGHAE JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **Fyuuhhhh *lap keringet**

 **Gimana ceritanya ?**

 **Hyaa Aku nulis ini cuma semalam doang -,- jadi maap kalo ceritanya absurd :3**

 **RnR ^^**


End file.
